Baby Love
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Baby Love" by Nicole Scherzinger featuring will.i.am. Seth Rollins/OC, please review!


**I can't tell you the last time I wrote a oneshot songfic. This isn't for anyone, though- I just wrote it so I could practice writing Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins. As for the OC, I just made her up off the top of my head. But I'm happy how it came out- and I hope you guys are, too. Oh, and the song is called "Baby Love", and it's by Nicole Scherzinger featuring will. .**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or the song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Baby Love

Colby Lopez sat in catering, bored out of his mind. He and his Shield buddies had just finished cutting a promo on _Smackdown_, and since they didn't have a match tonight, the others had already left. He wanted to something tonight- anything- but everyone else seemed to be busy. It seemed as if tonight was gonna be like all other nights- a lonely, boring night in his hotel room.

He turned on the TV that sat nearby and saw that the Divas Battle Royal was about to start. While all the Divas were pretty, there was only one who Colby was always drawn to: Whitney Kingston. The twenty-four year old Diva from Long Beach, California had been in the main roster roughly the same length as him and his Shield cohorts. They ended up sitting beside each other on a flight, and they hit if off almost immediately. From then on, they were close friends; but Colby always yearned for something more. Whitney wasn't just another girl- she was an amazing person who loved to sing karaoke, dance down the hallways when heading off to the gorilla, and she was smarter than he would ever be.

"Here's your winner- Madeline!" announced Lillian Garcia.

Colby focused his attention back to the TV set and saw that Whitney had managed to eliminate Nicole "Nikki" Garcia to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. She looked worn out, but she still had a smile on her face. Colby couldn't help but smile- he was completely in love with her.

_Maybe I should tell her tonight_, he thought to himself. He got up and grabbed his things before heading off to his car. He dropped his duffel bag in the trunk of his rental car, a silver Toyota Corolla, and soon headed off to find Whitney. He ran into Stuart "Stu" Bennett on his way to the Divas' locker room.

"Stu, have you seen Whitney anywhere?" asked Colby.

"Nope," replied Stu. "If she's not with you, than I have no idea where she is."

"Shut up," replied Colby as he rolled his eyes.

"Just statin' the truth," said Stu in defense.

"Whatever you say, man. Thanks," replied Colby.

The two men went their separate ways, with Stu heading off to the parking lot, and Colby continuing his search for Whitney. He found the door to the Divas' locker room and saw that Nikki was on her way out.

"Let me guess," she said before he could speak, "you're looking for Whitney."

"You caught me," said Colby in defeat.

Nikki laughed. "She's in here, hang on." Nikki peeked her head into the locker room and shouted, "Whitney, Colby's here!"

"Thanks, Nikki," said Colby.

"You're very welcome," called out Nikki as she walked down the hallway towards the arena's exit.

Whitney soon appeared outside of the locker room. Instead of her ring gear, she was wearing a navy one-shoulder tunic, black leggings, and black pumps. Her long, straight light blonde hair fell just past her waist, which was a stark contrast to her bright emerald green eyes. She held her grey duffel bag in one hand, and her black tote in another. She smiled once she saw her best guy friend.

"Hey," she greeted happily, "ready to go?"

"Sure am," replied Colby. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please," said Whitney before she offered her duffel bag to the WWE Superstar. "I didn't think you wanted to carry my purse."

"I appreciate it," said Colby with a laugh as they headed to Colby's rental car. Whitney set her duffel bag in the trunk with Colby's before they got in the car.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" asked Whitney.

"Good question," said Colby. He paused to think for a moment. "How 'bout we head back to your hotel room? None of the guys will think we're there."

"Sounds good to me," replied Whitney.

Colby started the car as they drove off to the hotel. They got there fairly quick, all while talking about Colby's promo and Whitney's battle royal win. Colby dropped his duffel bag in his room before they headed off to Whitney's room. Whitney set her things off to the side before they sat on the bed.

"Whitney, I need to tell you something that's important," said Colby, cutting to the chase.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Whitney.

"Whitney Kingston, I'm deeply in love with you. You're smart and very beautiful, but you're more than that- you're funny as hell, and you make me so happy. I've liked you since we met, and I've loved you since that night that we were stuck in a hotel elevator for three hours. You were so calm, and I got to see how kind you are. I love you, and I really do hope you feel the same way." Colby held her right hand and gently kissed it.

"Oh, Colby…." gasped Whitney in genuine surprise. Even though she had figured that something was going to happen, this was the last thing she had expected. She was touched by what Colby had said, which caused tears to well up in her eyes. A couple overflowed onto her ivory-tone cheeks, and she hastily wiped them away.

"Whitney, don't cry," said Colby.

"Sorry, Colby… they're happy tears, I promise. I love you, too."

Colby smiled before wrapping his arms around the five foot four Diva. She returned his hug with enthusiasm, and the two shared a deep, intimate kiss. Whitney got up and straddled his lap and continued to kiss him in an intimate manner. They then broke apart all too soon, causing Colby to give off a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Mmm… I want you to make love to me," purred Whitney. She rubbed her hand close to her groin, feeling him grow hard just by her touch.

"Oh, fuck…" moaned Colby. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, causing a giggle to escape from Whitney's mouth.

"Make love to me, baby," whined Whitney softly.

"Absolutely," replied Colby as Whitney kicked off her heels and took off her shirt. Colby took off his own shirt and let Whitney rub her hands up and down his arms and his chest. He then took off her leggings and her bra. Colby began to kiss and suck her breasts, causing Whitney to moan. She could feel his erection on her own groin, which made her moan even louder.

"Oh, Colby… you're so fucking good…" she moaned.

"So are you, baby," he replied before taking off her panties. He got down right where he needed to be and inserted a finger inside her. Whitney moaned even louder.

"Oh, you're definitely ready for me," he laughed.

Colby kept pumping his finger inside her while playing with her clitoris with his tongue. Whitney's moans combined with her tugging either his hair or the sheets made him continue even more. She moaned louder and louder, ready to lose it.

"Oh, baby… I'm gonna fucking lose it," she cried out.

Colby didn't say a word; he just continued until Whitney's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Colby tasted and savoured her taste until she came down from her orgasm.

"My turn," she said with a smirk on her face.

Colby stood up and Whitney got on the floor and began to give him oral sex. He grabbed her hair in his hands and gently tugged at him while moaning and groaning from pleasure. Her mouth felt so good, he didn't want her to stop. But the idea of him coming now didn't please him, so he gently pulled her away from his erection.

"I want you so bad, baby," he said.

Whitney smiled before they shared a kiss, the tastes of each other mixing in each other's' mouths. She got on her back on the bed as Colby put a condom on. They shared another kiss before he got inside her.

"Oh, fuck…" groaned Whitney from pain and pleasure.

Colby kissed her forehead lovingly before he began to slowly thrust. Whitney liked it, but she soon wanted more.

"Baby… I need you," she moaned.

Colby didn't need to say a single thing. He began to pick up the pace on his thrusts, forcing louder moans from Whitney. Her nails dug into his back and scratched him up. With that, Colby switched positions so that her back was on his chest. He managed to get deeper inside her in this position, something that Whitney loved.

"Oh, fuck! Baby, I'm coming!" she cried.

"Fuck, Whitney!" groaned Colby before he finally released inside the condom. He collapsed on the bed as Whitney laid with her head on his chest. They were silent for a few minutes, both of them trying to regain their senses. Colby soon pulled Whitney into his chest and kissed her forehead. Whitney responded by giving him a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh, you got it bad," remarked Colby.

"So do you," replied Whitney.

The new couple laughed before finally falling asleep.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other stories! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
